Boy Meets Girl
by DomOx
Summary: She was given away as a 'sure thing'. He took her not knowing. She cursed him and his family and then, people started dying. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

Boy Meets Girl

Summary: She was given away as a 'sure thing'. He took her not knowing. She cursed him and his family and then, people started dying. AU/AH

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue/**

"I'm telling. I'm telling **everyone** about your little secret. I'll r-reveal it all. I'll **do **it."

The man with the short brown hair looked at his brother as he stood protectively in front of the dark haired woman behind him. She had her hand placed to her stomach, her face bruised and bleeding from her assault earlier. She breathed heavily, tired and so did the man in front of her. His heart was beating wildly in his chest as he eyed his brother.

The man who had spoken had a gun to his temple, his finger on the trigger as tears ran down his face, dropping and collecting on his tattered and torn clothes. He sobbed his chest vibrating before he let out a loud laugh.

"You chose that pregnant bitch over us. I've done **everything** for you. I had your back. I cleaned up **your** mess." He removed the gun from his temple and pointed it out in front of him, waving it about. "This **bitch** is a temptress. Don't you see? She wiggled her way in and now she's deep in your chest, deeper than worms in apples." Tears streaming down his face, washing away the dried away blood from earlier in the night.

"Brother, don't do this. She could be. She probably isn't. **I'll** clean it up. I'll take it all away. Put the gun down."

The man shook his head and looked down at his bare feet. They were scratched and cut, old blood had collected between his toes. He wiggled his toes, liking the feeling of how it felt for his own blood and some others to be between his toes.

"Everything I've **ever** done was for you. Everything was for this family. You worthless shit!" He snapped, yelling out his last words, venom in his voice as he looked at the woman behind his brother, baring his teeth. "I should have shot you. I could kill you and he'll be rid of you. We were feared, you fucking cunt. You part you knees and brought hell with you."

The woman shook her head and pulled on her bottom lip, her eyes began to water. "No, **you** did this. You had a choice, instead of killing everyone. You could have gone after me."

The man didn't move. His eyes looked between the woman and his brother hurt in his fragile broken eyes. "I hurt for us brother, but no more. Move." He straightened his hold on the gun and pointed right at the woman's head, but the other man stepped in the way, shaking his head.

"This is not the way. We can still fix it. It may have begun with her, but it can end, right here, right now. Just put the gun down."

The man shook his head and took a heavy calm breath. He looked deep into his brother's eyes and said with the calmest voice. "It **will** end here. Goodbye, brother"

The gun went back to its earlier position. He closed his eyes, a tear sliding down his face, and then, pulled the trigger.

/~/

"He loves you? Did he actually say it or are you making this up?" A dark haired woman looked at her best friend, Elena Gilbert of all nineteen years of her life, a questioning stare as she waited for her to answer, hoping that Elena would see that this boy, Matt Donovan, was just using her. It was nearly every day Elena would speak of Matt and how they had been messing around. She had warned that messing around with a co-worker ended badly for both parties, but ever since Elena's mother had died in a car accident, several years before, she decided to let go of her worries and just indulge in life. It wasn't a bad thing, but she was still watchful of her friend. She didn't want her getting hurt.

Elena shook her head; a slight blush came to her cheeks, before she opened her mouth throwing a cheese ball into her mouth. She re-adjusted her thighs, placing them up under her as she leaned further into the couch, not wanting to say out loud what she was thinking.

"Bonnie, we were _together_ and he said it." Elena smiled, chewing on the snack, before popping another into her mouth.

Bonnie shook her head. She knew what Elena had meant when she said _together_ and she wasn't going to attack Elena for having sex, because Elena turned in her virgin card when she was sixteen while Bonnie still held on, **tightly** to hers. She wasn't going to judge on her best friend, but even she, the virgin, knew that sounded weird.

"Lena, are you sure that's what you heard? Sometimes we hear what we want to hear and if he** did** say those words. He was saying them because of what he was receiving from you."

She hadn't meant to sound harsh, but every since her last fiasco with Luka, her ex boyfriend of three years, she was very **careful** and **watchful** of Elena, even knowing that she was one year older than her she could take care of herself, but she didn't want Elena to make mistakes that she would later regret.

"Bon, I know, okay. It's just he dumped his ex for me. He left her. We've been seeing each other for awhile and…" She paused, chewing softly on the snack, frowning, her eyebrows coming together in a hurtful scowl. "I don't have much. My mother died and my father is always away on business. I have you and you are the only person that I can stand. Bonnie, I'm trying to grab life by the horns and pull it towards my liking." She nodded, continuing to chew on the snack. "I know you are looking out for me, but I just want to enjoy this for the moment. He said he loves me and I want to have that, please let me have that."

Bonnie nodded instantly, taking in Elena's words with no hesitation, understanding what she meant. She leaned to the side to grab for her cup of juice, placing the cup to her lips, taking a calming breath as she did so, letting her soon to be forming thoughts wash away.

She finished off her drink and faced Elena once again, placing the cup down back on the table, reaching out with a reassuring hand, not really ready to know the answer to her next question, but she **hated** seeing Elena sad.

"How is Matt in bed? You know I live my lack of sex through you." She smiled softly.

Elena looked up, grabbing for another cheese ball, a small smile coming across her face, before she began to grin, laughing loudly.

She opened her mouth to speak, telling Bonnie everything she could think of and Bonnie listened, noticing the small 'Thank you' in Elena's eyes.

/~/

"Mr. Bennett, I'd hate to do this." The dark haired man ran a small knife along the desk, etching into the wood, making a thin long brown scratch into the desk. The man came to a full stand, facing him further, leaning onto the desk, watching him with his blue eyes. "You see, Clay, **you** work for **me**. **I** work for Niklaus. He wants **his** money and I would happily love to give it to him, if I had it. Now, where is it?" He leaned forward facing Clay, his eyes opening wide as he looked at Clay, tapping the small knife onto his leather jacket. His black hair falling into his face as he nearly glared at him.

Clay shook his head, sitting in his chair as he faced the man before him. The glasses he wore was nearly about to fall off the bridge of his nose, but he dare didn't move. He couldn't. He was scared and terrified. He had been given two weeks to pay off the Salvatores, which the oldest was standing in front of him, and he had blew it off, not really wanting to pay off the fine anymore. He was done, but he had forgotten to address that with Niklaus. He had been distracted with his daughter staying with him, taking care of him while he fought off his addiction. He hadn't touched a bottle or a needle in three weeks and was quite proud of himself.

"Damon, let me talk to Niklaus personally. I can get this all straighten out and you won't have to ever have to do this again. I'm sure of it."

Damon leaned forward, the knife had still laid against his jacket as he moved his hands to the arm chair, gripping it tightly in his hands as he leaned close to Clay, his nose nearly touching his own. "Clay, we may be old business partners, but your window to speak to Niklaus closed at five this afternoon. I'm here because I want _our_ money. You pay me. I pay him and we all **walk** away, alive from this. So, Mr. Bennett, where's the money?"

Clay shook his head. He didn't want to continue to run his bar while watching over his shoulder. He was scared that Niklaus might get tired of him and kill him in his sleep or send someone to kill him while he worked. He wasn't sure how to describe Niklaus but he was a businessman. He was considered to be in the mob and they ran over **everything** in Mystic Falls. All the old residents had learned to pay him off every month or make a deal with him, give him something that he didn't have and he would leave them alone. Clay, at the time, had decided to pay him off. Him and Mason Lockwood weren't seeing eye to eye and didn't like the threats that he was receiving and it had scared him. So, he ran to Niklaus and he had taken care of it, but now he wished he had went with the other option, gave him something and then left well enough alone.

Damon straightened in stance and ran the tip of the knife along Clay's pants. He opened his mouth to say something, but his phone on the desk began to ring. He raised a finger at Clay, telling him to wait as he turned around to answer it, placing it to his ear.

"Hello, Damon's phone, how may I help you?"

He paused, listening to the other voice on the line and Clay knew it was a man. He breathed heavily, trying to get his heart from beating out of his chest as he thought about his situation. His eyes instantly fell on the picture frame on his desk. His daughter had just turned eighteen, when the picture was taken and she was wearing the most beautiful dress he had ever bought for her. He looked at the picture and then shifted his eyes to Damon.

Maybe?

No he couldn't. He couldn't give his daughter away. She was the only thing that he had left, but he did not want to pay him off anymore. He had to give him something and nothing more than a young woman wouldn't kick off a couple dollars or more.

"Niklaus wants a deal, Clay. I'd take it. I don't feel like having my assistant spend all night with my jacket while shes supposed to be in bed with me."

Damon removed the phone and leaned closer to Clay as before, placing the phone to cover his ear.

"I'll give you my daughter. She's nineteen, a virgin. I'll give her away if I don't have to pay anymore."

Clay waited, hearing nothing on the other end. He knew Niklaus was there on the other line because he always had that type of personality to be in a room and not speak, but cause fear in people. He had people move out of the way when he walked; he had people whisper instead of speak. He was feared. Clay had seen him **one** time and that was enough.

"I'll send a car, Mr. Bennett." His voice sounded cold and distant and Clay finally realized after six years that there was an old accent there. "I want half of what you owe me. Think of your daughter as the rest of it."

"Of course, Niklaus. I will have it prepared for today." He couldn't believe he actually agreed to take his daughter away. His daughter would hate him for dear life, but she would get over it. Niklaus wouldn't harm her, hopefully. He sighed and looked at Damon. Damon took the phone back and placed it to his ear, smirking as he eyed Clay.

"Alright. I'll make sure the message is understood and yes Stefan will arrive later with your money from his other stops."

The call ended. Damon hung up and slid his phone into his pocket, his eyes settling on Clay, a wide grin on his face.

Clay looked at him curiously, scared.

"That was a smart move, Clay, but not smart enough."

Before Clay could utter another word, Damon raised his hand with the knife and struck down, hitting him dead in his hand.

Clay threw his head back and screamed from the pain.

/~/

He placed the phone back on the hook. His hands clasped together, folded behind his back as he walked over towards the window in his study, glazing out into the forming dark sky. His sea-green eyes taking in the scenery outside; going over the flowers, the slow breeze gently moving the flowers from side to side, leaves torn and tattered flowing with the wind as it blew and he felt himself soften at the sight. His eyes casted down towards the white bench in front of his window and past memories flooded his memories, memories when him and his mother would sit on the bench and talk. He felt his heart sank at the memory as of now she was dying and sick, laid up in an exclusive hospital bed in England. She had cancer, a brain tumor, and it was slowly eating her away.

Most times, she was herself, smiling and laughing, speaking of old memories that had him laughing and he rarely laughed. And then, it came fast, knocking who she was down, and turning her into something he could **never** accept his mother as. She was vicious, venomous. She cursed and muttered words that he never thought she knew. His mother was a sweet woman, who rarely cursed, who rarely did much of anything and yet when she had her episodes, he didn't want to be around his mother. But he stayed. He held her hand through the whole thing, because she was his mother. She'd do the same for him. He knew.

He heard a light tap at his door. He didn't turn around, his gaze still focused on the bench outside. He could lose himself in staring at the bench and he did most days when he felt frustrated or too stressed out with his businesses. He straighten his posture when he heard the door open, breaking his gaze to half turn his body, his head looking back over his shoulder to see who it was and found it was his brother, Elijah. He was dressed in a suit as always. A bottle of champagne in his hands, a soft smile on his face, and his hip bumped the door close, walking over to stand beside him.

"Did you hear the good news?" Elijah waved the bottle around, a soft chuckle passing from his lips as he spoke. His eyes focused on his brother as they stood in front of the window.

"What good news is **that** exactly?" He turned his attention back to the window, looking at the bench once more before turning away, heading back to his desk.

Elijah followed after him, his eyes glancing at the desk before back up at him. His smile softening, a slight frown replaced it. "Klaus, what's wrong?" He placed the bottle on the desk and stood as Klaus sat, grabbing for a nearby black pen, twiddling it between his fingers.

"Brother, Mr. Bennett decided to cut himself from his payroll. He wants to venture off and do his own thing." He reached forward and grabbed for a blank piece of post it note, writing out Clay's full name and how much he owned him and what he decided to give up to back out. He signed his signature, so he'd remember that he finalized it and turned around in the chair, placing it overhead on his board with the others.

"What did he offer in return?" Elijah arched a brow, moving over towards the chair in front of the desk, flattening his black tie as he sat in the chair, crossing his legs over each other, his hands clasped together.

"His daughter." There was a pause. Elijah sensed the anger in his brother's voice but didn't say anything. He waited till he continued. "Damon Salvatore is handling it at the moment. I have nothing to worry about. Stefan will be here in moment's notice with his stops. Please note that."

Elijah nodded his head, swallowing hard, feeling a hard lump form in his throat. "Klaus, what are you going to do with his daughter? Last I heard, she is young, nearly our sister's age."

Klaus looked up at Elijah, leaning into his chair; his hands clasped together, a straight stern look on his face.

"Yes. I know, but he gave her up without a pause. What exactly does that tell me about **him**?" Klaus shook his head and looked away for a moment, before looking back at his brother. "When Damon confirms that all arrangements have been made, please find Caroline and decide on room colors. I want her to feel comfortable, since she shall be staying here for awhile. I'll find some job to do for her. Caroline always needs help and I think Greta _could_ use some around the house."

Elijah nodded, making mental notes so he could remind himself of the future events.

The phone rang beside Klaus and he moved to answer it, picking it up without hesitation. He placed it by his ear. He spoke, calmly.

"Damon, please do tell me the hushed breaths on the other end is what I think it is."

There was pause, Elijah noted and he wondered what exactly Damon had done, but Klaus seemed a bit amused. A smile fell upon his lips.

"Have your driver, take him to the hospital and then send him home. I want my money and the rest of what he's giving me later tomorrow. I have arrangements that me and my brother have to settle."

Elijah uncrossed his legs as he came to a stand, grabbing for the bottle and taking it off the desk, a confused look on his face as he waited for the call to end, his thoughts wondering on why exactly would Mr. Bennett would give his daughter over without a second thought and then it clicked.

There was something or someone else behind it. He dug in his pockets for his phone, hearing Klaus stand from his chair. He quickly dialed in a number and placed the phone to his ear, heading for the door, and hearing Klaus right behind him as he opened the door, making way for Klaus to exit first before he did.

The other person on the line picked up, coughing loudly.

"What is it, Smith? I'm a bit busy at the moment."

Elijah didn't hesitate or pause when he spoke.

"I want you to do a back ground check on someone. I have a feeling there's a monkey in our barrel."

* * *

><p>I already have the second chapter written. If you like it, then please let me know. I really have an idea for this story.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Boy meets Girl**

Author's Note: I'll continue to explain how everything works, so hopefully your forming questions will be answered as the story moves along.

* * *

><p>Later in the night/

Bonnie had two questions to ask her father as she walked in the house, kicking the door closed with her foot as she took off her jacket hanging it on the hook nearby. She looked around the hallway and noticed that there were suitcases packed, but they were hers and hers only. She walked past the suitcases, stepping over them as she looked around, trying to find her father. She heard shuffling in the living room and headed there, walking in with a confused curious stare on her face as she saw her father bent over a suitcase, throwing her books in.

_Were they moving?_

"Dad, what's going on?" She stepped further into the room, looking around even more closely, spotting a blank envelope on the table. She picked it up and turned it over, looking through it, counting the money and her jaw dropped. There was at least five hundred dollars in here.

She looked at her dad's back, crossing her arms as she waved the envelope in her hands, clearing her throat. "Dad, what the hell is this? Are we moving?"

Her dad rose up, clearing his throat, raising a bandaged hand and held it close over his heart, a slight frown on his face. The glasses on his nose were at the edge, about ready to slip off. It was a moment's pause before he pushed them back up, using his other hand.

"Honey, I fucked up. I forgot to pay my boss off."

Bonnie eyed her father strangely, wondering what exactly he was talking about, until it clicked, she knew all about his 'bosses' and knew how cruel they could be. She nodded, throwing the envelope on the table, unfolding her arms, "I'll pack the rest of my stuff. You go upstairs and pack yours."

Her father shook his head, his lips pulled back to show off his white teeth and a small gap that was there from getting one of them knocked out, five years ago.

"I'm staying here, Bonnie. You and that envelope are supposed to be at his mansion tomorrow."

Bonnie shook her head, feeling stunned at what he had just said. "Daddy, what?"

Her face broke and she felt so much emotions, pull through her that she wasn't sure what to say next.

"I tried to fight, but." He paused waving his bandaged hand. "I got stabbed for it. It's final. But I'm packing your things and you will take that money and go. Runaway as far as you can." He nodded, taking a step closer towards her.

Even though, she hated the idea of being someone's pet. She couldn't let her dad get in any more trouble for his mistakes and for her own. She didn't like being someone's stool and the fact of staying with one of dad's 'bosses' sounded disgusting, probably dirty old men. But she was not going to run. She wasn't made like that. She faced all her problems head on.

She shook her head, trying to force a smile across her face, hoping to reassure her dad that she would be fine.

"I don't run from anything, you know that. I'll stick with the plan and we'll find away to pay it off. I can take care of myself. I'm not a little girl anymore."

Her dad nodded, smiling softly before pulling his daughter into a hug, resting his chin on her shoulder, a dark sinister smile along his lips.

/Next Day/

She had a couple of minutes to say goodbye to her old life before she was whisked away by the bad men. She groaned in frustration at the thought, reminding herself what she was doing this for, because it still hurt. She felt hurt and a bit betrayed. Why couldn't **she** make a deal with her dad's bosses. Couldn't she work for them while still staying with her dad? She was still cautious of him, hoping he wouldn't break and slide back into his addiction. She was a bit scared for her father, still. Maybe she could explain that to the man she would be staying with.

She rolled her eyes and held her phone tight in her hands as she opened a new message to send to Elena, hoping that she was alright. She had called her last night after her and her father had dinner together. She hoped that Elena would pick up and they could talk all night till morning, as they used too, before she was off and away, but Elena hadn't answered that call or any other call. So Bonnie texted her, but she received nothing in return. She closed her phone and stuffed it into her jeans pocket, crossing her legs at her ankles as she sat on her couch, sighing.

She wasn't sure how it was going to go. Was she supposed to stand outside and wait? Was she supposed to call _him_ and talk about plans, tell him what she wanted? But she knew, it wouldn't happen like that. She didn't know exactly which boss she was going to of her fathers and was a bit fearful, wondering which one.

She heard of the Salvatores, the brothers. Damon Salvatore, the devil with the blue eyes and Stefan Salvatore, the sweetheart with the dark eyes. She had met them once, briefly for a moment. They were having a little celebration in her dad's bar and she had came with her friends, meeting the Salvatore's hadn't ended well. Damon had hit on her and Stefan continued to stare.

She shook her head once more, hoping it wasn't either one of them, because if Damon was the person she was going to be staying with. She was going to throw a fit and runaway.

She heard a knock at the door and she inhaled deeply as she sat, knowing that her life was about ready to change. She gulped, swallowing hard. She heard her father, coming down the stairs, he was practically running. She heard him unlock the door, turn the knob, and the door opened. She straightened her posture in the chair, bringing herself to a stand as she faced the entrance to the living room, raising her head up high. If she was going to have to stay with this man, she was going to fight.

"She's in here. Everything's packed."

She heard her father say and she couldn't believe that it was actually about to happen. Her life was about to completely change and she had no way of stopping it. She just couldn't say no to them. She couldn't fight because her father would get hurt. She **had** to remember that it was for her father.

Two men entered the living room; one she knew and a look of disgust came across her face as he smirked at her, his blue eyes scanning her body. The other, she never seen him before and she wondered if this was the man that she was going to be staying with. He looked proper, better than the other.

", we finally meet." The proper one spoke and he bowed his head, smiling softly before straightening. She faintly smiled, swallowing hard. The other she scowled at him, ready to slap that stupid smirk off his face.

", you look very ravishing." Bonnie looked down at her state of dress and wasn't sure what was so ravishing about it. A simple white tank and jeans with shoes, her hair was in a rough up high ponytail. How _did_ she look ravishing?  
>"Damon, behave." The proper one spoke and Damon instantly nodded, mumbling a rough sorry and looked away.<p>

Bonnie settled her eyes on the man before her, wondering if this was the guy she was supposed to be staying with and she hoped so. He seemed respectable and she was starting to like him.

"Where are your things, Ms. Bennett? I don't want to be late. We have a dinner party to attend later. Do you own a dress?"

She shook her head, her eyes glancing over towards her father who hid in the corner. He looked weary and she frowned as she noticed his hand, the bandaged one, wondering which one that did it because she was **not** going to be living with anyone with bruises.

"Alright then, it's early enough. Bree's still open." He dug in his pockets and pulled out a phone, dialing in a number, waiting a second before placing it to his ear. His dark brown eyes, noticing her suitcases that laid all over the living room, he snapped his fingers and Damon didn't hesitate as he moved to retrieve them. Bonnie stepped back, watching as he picked up her bags, amazed and in awe.

"Ms. Bennett, what size do you wear in clothes?" The man looked at her, waiting for her response. She stood there clueless, not really sure.

"It's seven." She heard her father say.

The man nodded and returned back to the call, turning around and heading out of the living room. Damon following after him with bags in his hand. He heard him yell out something and then she heard more footsteps enter the house.

"Here's the money." Her father held out the envelope and one of the men who entered, snatched it from him, turning to her and calling her over. She walked over, staring at her father, not sure if she could go hug him. She didn't want trouble.

But her father ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek. She did the same, her eyes began to water but she didn't let a tear fall.

"I love you, daddy."

Her father nodded and whispered it back before letting go, pinching the bridge of his nose and sniffling.

Bonnie made way for the men who grabbed her bags and hauled them out of the house. She followed after them, glancing at the three cars that were behind one long black limo.

"Is all of this necessary?" She asked out loud to herself.

"Yes, it is. " She jumped at the voice, turning around to face the person that spoke and found it was the proper man. He reached behind him and closed the door, standing beside her. His phone in his hands. "You will be staying with us and we have to stop by Bree's to pick up your evening wear. I, personally, will not have you in jeans. That's a more Damon thing."

"You do know I'm not sleeping with any one of you. I'm not whoring myself around." She wasn't sure how it happened, but the mention of Damon's name made her mad and all defensive again.

The man chuckled, shaking his head, walking down the steps of the house, walking over towards the big limo. He opened the door and made room so she could enter.

She scanned him, taking in his form, his hair, his face as she walked down the steps, holding her face tight.

"I mean it." She was serious and she knew that he knew that she was.

"Ms. Bennett, we aren't dirty old bastards. We are very respectable men. Plus your father had a choice of anything in the world and he chose you."

Bonnie looked at him with a confused stare, getting into the car, about ready to open her mouth to ask what did he mean, but he closed the door on her face. She closed her mouth shut and settled into her seat, crossing her arms.

She heard someone settle into the front seat of the car and she heard it start. Her heart quickly jumped in her chest and she wondered if she should have run away. Her father knew the risks and was ready to take them for her. He had wanted her to run, but she hadn't. She shook her head, insulting herself. Her eyes looking out the tinted window at the front door to her house, wishing her father would come out with a smile. She wanted to be even more comforted that things were going to be alright and she wasn't going to wake up with a strange man, drunk off his ass, demanding that she spread her legs or he'd kill her father.

She waited for him to step out. As they pulled out of her driveway, she got up and turned around in her seat, hoping to see his face in the window or him peeking outside, but she saw nothing.

/~/

"Caroline!" Klaus called out, leaning against the frame of the door, his eyes peering into the bedroom, the walls painted a dark midnight blue that brought a sense of calm over him. A mattress lay tossed over on its side as the bottom half was tucked away neatly in the corner. He arched a brow, scanning the room, noticing that the closet lay bare, the dressers were opened, empty.

He heard heels come up to stand beside him, but he paid no mind to it, already knowing who it was.

"I'm not done, yet. It'll be done soon and I'll have my calm theme finished." Klaus turned to look at Caroline, his eyes taking her in. Her hair was a bright blonde, curled loosely to frame her face, making her blue eyes shined as she smiled. The deep scar along her face started at the crease of her nose and ran down to the right sight of her neck. Klaus felt himself grow angry at the sight, but quickly waved it away, focusing his attentions on her dress. It was silk and a bit see through and white, curving around her body like a snake and stopping around her thighs. He noticed the scar there and froze, remembering how she got them and he scowled.

"Klaus, stop it. I'm fine. Now, what did you need me for?"

Klaus moved his eyes back, his eyes passing over her breast; he saw her hardening nipples through the top.

"Caroline, why are your breast on display as some sideshow attraction?" He looked into her blue eyes and she looked back at him, rolling her eyes. Her smile still wide and bright, hiding most of the scar along her beautiful face and Klaus actually soften.

"I'm wearing a wrap over it. Bree made it and sent it to me this morning." Caroline twirled around so he could see the back. Klaus's eyes falling right to the scar that laid along the back of her thigh. He shook his head and held his jaw tight and faced her once more, as she turned back to face him. "See and I got it for free. Didn't have to pay or nothing." She continued to smile.

"Fine, but why is the room in shambles? It looks terrible. Even I wouldn't sleep in something like this."

Caroline sighed heavily, leaning into the room to get a better look, her arm brushing past his.

"Klausy, I'm trying to make her feel at home. I know how she'll feel. I don't want to scare her, anymore than you probably might have." Caroline replied with a relaxed sigh. She turned to him and noticed his state of dress. An unbuttoned white dress shirt, black slacks and black dress shoes, but she noticed his jacket wasn't on and frowned. She reached forward, pulling him to a complete straight stand, working on his buttons, shaking her head at him.

"Don't call me Klausy and I'm fine, just stop." He waved her hands away, pushing himself off the doorway, heading for his room, grabbing onto the rail of the stairs and heading up. He groaned when he heard Caroline's heels behind him.

"I'm in help mode, so you let me help you or I'll be a brat tonight. You know I'll do it." Klaus paused on the step, turning half way around, eying Caroline, but all she did was cross her arms and give him that look, he knew the look well. She was serious and she **would**. He shook his head, turning around to fully face her. She smiled in triumph, stepping up a step to fix his shirt. She began to hum as she heard a loud ringing. Klaus found the ringing annoying till he realized it was his phone and Damon's ringtone. He dug in his pockets, pulling out his phone, touching the screen to unlock it and answer the call, placing it to his ear.

"Klaus, I'll be on my way. We're at Brees. Your new housemate doesn't have a dress, but nice bottoms though. She's a lace kind of girl, lucky dog." He heard Damon chuckle and a loud slamming as if something was being closed.

"Damon, don't test me today. Both you and Caroline will be the death of me, now. What happened? I would reach my brother, but I hope he has her instead of you."

There was silence on the other end which followed a set of Damon barking orders. Caroline stepped back, admiring her work before tapping Klaus on the shoulder, pointing to her watch, letting him know that he had a couple of hours before getting ready. He nodded, his eyes falling on her backside, taking in her curves, ignoring the scar.

"He does. He's in all business form so I'm chilling out. Chill, boss. It's good. I'll be pulling up in twenty minutes. I'll drop her clothes off. Then I'll go home and change. Is there anything you need while I'm out?"

Klaus turned around, heading back up the steps as he heard Damon bark more orders. For once, he was feeling alright with him. Even if he was in that playful mode, he was still all business like which made Klaus feel more comfortable. Not only, everything with the Bennett thing, he had to worry about the dinner party later. His side was meeting with Evan's side to discuss order of businesses and since he lost Bennett's bar, he had to mark that down along with other things that happened over the month.

He lost Bennett's business, gained Bree's. She owned a new boutique in the mall district. Then there was that slight mishap between Alexandria and Caroline about money and Malcolm wanting to take over Klaus's area. Alexandria was drunk when she brought it up, and Klaus personally did not like the fact that Malcolm was even thinking of that.

He shook his head, deciding it was best to bring it up later, making note of that mentally so he wouldn't forget.

"I'll see you in a bit, boss, pulling in the gate now." He heard Damon bark more orders about annoying noises while driving and then Klaus remembered. Damon was the only one to have women drivers. A Rose something and Lexi. He rolled his eyes as he made his way towards his room, grabbing onto the knob to turn it, opening the door, pushing it, stepping inside to look around his darken room, and then closing it shut.

He hung up the phone with Damon, placing his phone on the nearby dresser, feeling sleep build within him, already guessing that before he even stepped in the meeting tonight there would be chaos. He could feel it in his bones.

He crashed on his king sized bed, groaning in frustration, wanting just a day to relax. He knew he needed it, but his little relaxation would end. Someone would bother him and he had a feeling….

"Niklaus?" He stilled, his thoughts washing away like a current as he heard heavy foot falls come up the stairs and go for his room. He turned over, balancing himself on left arm to look back at the entrance to his door to look.

The door opened and revealed a dark shadow before the light click on and Klaus had to strain his eyes to peer out.

"Greta!" He said through clenched teeth. He was annoyed. He wanted peace, for once.

She bowed her head, being fearful. Her brown eyes looking down at her feet. "Mr. Niklaus, Salvatores are here with the guests bags. Damon wanted to come up, but I assured him I should do it, sorry." She continued bow, slowly backing out.

Klaus shook his head, adjusting himself to come to a sit. "It's alright. I'll be out in a minute. Thank you Greta." He smiled faintly, forcing the smile along his face, because he had five seconds of relaxation and wanted just a bit more.

"Yes, Mr. Niklaus. I will wait outside if you need anything." She bowed her head once again, closing the door behind her as she did so.

He laid back into the bed, his hands over his eyes, calming himself down, getting his thoughts in order before sitting up, coming to a quick stand. He breathed in heavily once more before heading for the door.

He turned back to look over his shoulder and sighed before looking back and exiting his room, ready to deal with now and later.

* * *

><p>The scars that Caroline carry will be explained. She will still be spunky. She is not Klaus or Elijah's sister. They just treat her like family.<p>

See you soon


	3. Chapter 3

Boy Meets Girl

Author's Note: Caroline and Klaus are not siblings. He treats her as family. Isn't that cute? Well, now you have some facts about what's going on as we go deeper into Klaus's life. This chapter was actually hard to write because of the jumps and the people's backgrounds. But I managed. Have fun.

* * *

><p>~/

Bonnie was enjoying the whole 'Ms. Bennett' thing. She felt older, older than she already was and she knew that Elijah, the proper man who she had driven with, wasn't all that bad. She got to chill and relax, getting her thoughts together. Elena finally had answered her back and they talked till the car stop and the door opened to reveal Elijah. She hushed Elena away and hung up the phone, stepping out and couldn't believe where she was.

Bree's.

Bree had stumbled into town two years ago with nothing in her name and then weeks later, she owned a boutique. She made the clothes and sold them, her style ranged from young girls to older women and it had flare, something that the town was lacking. Bonnie never actually been inside because she always had assumed that they style was for the rich and fabulous, but once she entered. Her view of the place changed because it was not what she had expected.

Then Bree, the woman was beautiful. She had a pretty accent, some country drawl and yet it fit with her. She was tall, long light crimpled brown hair, and the biggest lips she had ever seen on a woman. She wore a regular cut up t-shirt with Bree's along the front of her generous chest and tight blue jeans with a beige belt that slapped her along her thighs as she headed over towards them. Her boot heels tapped against the white tile floor as she had introduced them with 'Bonjours' and kisses on the cheeks.

Bonnie felt uncomfortable at first, never having this affection, ever done on her. While, Elijah was just smiling, he kissed her back on her cheeks and she pulled him into a tight hug before departing, going over towards the racks that labeled dresses, which was across the front door to the place.

The place was enormous, wide space and lots of room. It was like a mansion, with sections of clothes pushed in the corners that spread through-out the middle. There were two small tables; one pushed in the far corner that had some type of color cloth on it and the other was near the cashier, standing by the desk. Bonnie eyed the cerulean couch, thinking about how it would feel against her skin. And when Bree motioned for them to sit, Bonnie rushed over to it, completely forgetting about why she was there, for a second.

It took Elijah to speak up for her to remember where she was and why she was there for the matter. She needed a dress for a fancy thing for his brother later on in the night. He had told her that much when he had opened the door to her as they walked into Bree's.

"Darling, we are going to make you fabulous, delicious." Bree nodded and lifted a hanger off the rack, showing of a red tight dress. It was short and strapless, showing off too much cleavage and thigh. Bonnie hoped that wasn't for her. She wasn't that type of girl.

And as if Bree had saw Bonnie's worried eyes. She shook her head and strolled up to the cashier, laying the dress out along the table, smiling, showing off her pearly whites.

"Not for you, Alexandria. She wanted the dress. It wouldn't fit with us fair skin girls." Bree laughed and Bonnie felt calm, relaxing deeper into the couch.

"Alright, what color is everyone going for? I sent Caroline something white and see through; hopefully Klaus isn't too strict about dress code."

Klaus? That was his name? It sounded so, old and elegant, and richy folk like. Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest in a relaxed mode, stretching her legs out in front of her as her green eyes took in the store.

"No dress code. We just need a simple, but elegant dress. I'm sure you can handle that."

Bree looked at Elijah as if she wanted to slap him. She rolled her eyes, but ended up smiling. She sauntered over towards the nearest dress rack and looked through her, the racks rattling as she did so.

"What's your favorite color?"

Bonnie looked up, the answer spilling from her lips. "Purple."

Bree nodded, digging faster in the rack, pushing dresses aside, before pulling out one. She held it out, up high in front of her, her eyes taking in the dress. It was lavender, silk, half strapless, the cleavage was manageable and didn't cause a problem or looked as it would. There was a hint of dark purple in the dress, starting out at the back and flaring to a softer faded purple, but it was pretty.

"Beautiful." It fell from her lips and she unfolded her arms, pushed herself from the couch, walking over to get a closer look, liking what she saw. "Can I touch it?" She asked, reaching out for it, wanting to feel it in her fingers.

Bree smiled even wider than she ever could and handed it to her, tilting her head. "Place it against you. I need to see what shoes."

Bonnie nodded, still in awe of the dress. She held it against herself and couldn't believe how soft it was. It felt like something fresh out of the dryer.

"It fits you perfectly." Bree nodded, lifting up a finger to tell her to wait as she headed for the shoe racks, digging through the boxes for the ones that would fit. Bonnie kept her eyes on the dress, never losing focus of it, and then it hit her.

How was she going to pay for this dress? If it was under one hundred dollars; oh she could buy it, _but_ would be out of girl products since her father forgot to pack that. She sighed, placing the dress back on the hook, turning to face Elijah, feeling sad.

Elijah was on the phone, he was trying not to yell, but Bonnie could see how tense his jaw was that he was close into it. He turned his head, saying something in a language that Bonnie didn't catch and closed the phone shut. He pushed himself up from the couch and clasped his hands together, a smile spreading on his face.

"Get whatever you want. I'll be in the ca…" He paused, straining his eyes as he noticed something far ahead, behind her. "Bree, is that the new belt from Cassie Wade herself?"

Bree came up from her crotch, holding a small box in her hands, playing with the white shoes in her hand as she looked up, nodding. "Yes, she was in town yesterday and dropped off her belts. You want them?"

Elijah nodded, walking passed Bonnie towards the belt section, his eyes fixed on black belt with a tinge of pinkish blue there. Bree walked over towards Bonnie, her other hand grabbing for the dress that hung on the rack and walked over towards the cash register, calling her over.

"I can't pay for all of this." Bonnie wasn't a thief and she wasn't going to steal from them. She, personally, didn't know how aggressive these men could get and from the movies and books she had read she did not want to see that side.

Bree rung up the dress and the shoes, grabbing for a plastic sheet from behind her and slipping the dress inside, covering it up, the shoes were closed off and placed into a bag, which Bree handed to Bonnie seconds later. "Honey, I've been in this town for two years. The Smith family is my _best_ customer. They have a tab here and this isn't even a bar. Trust me, it's fine. I just rung up the items and it got sent straight to their accountant. It's fine." She paused, the phone rang beside her, but she did nothing to pick it up. "And if you ever want to buy something, lingerie, like. I can keep it off the list." Bree winked at her, propping an elbow on the desk and watched her.

Bonnie smiled, grinning; her eyes couldn't get off the dress. She couldn't get off the shoes, the color of the dress, how she would look in it. She couldn't herself and squealed, just a bit, fanning over it, until the truth about it all settled in.

She was going to be staying with Elijah and Klaus. Elijah was gentle and he was proper, which meant he took no random bullshit. Klaus, she couldn't speak for him. She didn't know him, but Bree was comfortable with him and she hoped that she would eventually warm up to him too. She couldn't forget about how they decided to trade her, five hundred dollars that she would probably never see and herself. She never had sex before, an older man who would stumble into her room, take advantage, and violate her for everything she was worth.

But, she remembered Elijah's earlier words; they played through her mind like a broken record.

"_Ms. Bennett, we aren't dirty old bastards. We are very respectable men. Plus your father had a choice of anything in the world and he chose you." _

But the part that her mind wouldn't give up, _"…had a choice of anything in the world and he chose you."_

/~/

"Klaus, Elijah is on line one, Trevor got a message. There was a purchase from Bree's, three hundred dollars worth, and the snacks for the other guests are finished."

Greta stood before Klaus, her head bowed as she waited for his reply. He was sitting in his desk chair, his feet kicked up, looking through all the little notes he had written over the past couple of days or weeks, going over what he would bring up in the meeting. He turned his attention after looking over the most recent note, nodding and letting her leave to attend to her business.

He reached over, his eyes back on the notes, focusing on them once more, answering the phone with a hello.

"Brother, Cassie was in town yesterday."

Klaus lifted his head up, pausing what he was doing, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth, not liking where this was starting to head. He didn't even _want_ to think about **her**. She breezed into his life when he was sixteen and left on his twenty first birthday, miscarried and all.

"I don't want to hear about it. You admire her for reasons I don't seem to find sane. You bought a two hundred belt and want to store it away? I told you. I don't care what type of 'ship' you have with her. I can't stand her. What else did you want?"

There was silence on Elijah's end, which Klaus didn't mind. It gave him time to look back at his notes, throwing away the ones that he knew by heart.

"Your new house guest honestly believes that we are going to rape her in her sleep."

Klaus's eyes opened wide at what he had just heard. He would never rape a woman or force or to do something that she never wanted to do, that was just not him. Malcolm on the other hand…

"We are meeting with Malcolm later, stay near Caroline at _all_ times." He ignored what his brother had said; he didn't want to talk about that because it just brought bad feelings for him, it wasn't something he wanted to think about and it annoyed him that his brother still found ways to slide his ex into the conversation.

"I will. We'll keep your new house guest next to her. I'll be pulling up now. See you soon, brother."

Klaus nodded, not really finding a reason to answer. There wasn't anything he could think to say. He shrugged and placed the phone back on the hook, going back over his notes when he heard the door ring and heavy nervous footsteps going for the door. He skimmed over the last note and pushed it into his pocket, letting his legs fall off the desk. They hit the floor with a heavy thud as he came to a stand, soothing out the wrinkles in his clothes as he walked out of his office, heading for the greeting area.

When he stepped out of his office, he was in shock. Bennett was a crack-headed jack ass. He was conniving and Klaus never trusted him, but the beauty he saw standing before him almost made his lower parts tighten. She had a gorgeous face, soft green eyes, and beautiful lips that he had yearn to kiss, bite, pull, and lick. Her clothes were ordinary, but it fit her and it fit her well.

His brother, Elijah was holding the door open, letting the men carry her bags from Bree's inside.

"Welcome to the Klaus Manor." Greta bowed before Bonnie and smiled her posturing straightening.

And Klaus already knew what the girl was probably thinking. She was thinking that she was too poor for the place.

"You will be staying downstairs as Ms. Forbes…"

Suddenly, there was a loud squeal coming from upstairs.

Everyone turned to look and only Klaus stepped forward, standing fully in the greeting area to see who had done it, not like he _really_ needed too. It was probably Caroline and it was.

She was on top of the steps, jumping up and down, her hands over her face, squealing like a little fan girl. She ran down the stairs, taking two steps at one step, her squeals getting quieter by the minute. She reached the last step and flung her hair over her shoulder as she walked up to the girl, grinning like mad.

"I'm Caroline Forbes, but you can call me Caroline or Caro or Care or Carebear or…" She paused, shaking her head, clapping her hands together, which meant that she was straining from hugging her.

"I'm Bonnie."

He slid his hands into his slacks and studied her more. Caroline towered over her and Klaus guessed it was the heels she wore.

"I love that name. I'm not really crazy or anything it's just I get super excited when I meet people, because the place gets so boring. Elijah yaps to himself and Klaus is always busy, and Greta is to shy to talk unless needed too and I'm rambling."

Bonnie cracked a slow smile, her eyes glancing around the room before finally looking past Caroline and her eyes settled on him.

And as if something had shocked him, he jerked. His eyes boring into hers, taking her in as she took him in, wanting to know her as he knew Caroline and he found that odd. He didn't like getting to know people. He wasn't like his brother. He didn't engage himself in conversations unless needed and everyone around him, his co-workers, and his family known him before he became top dog and before his mother got sick.

He looked away for their intense gaze and strolled over, stepping beside Caroline. His heart in his chest nearly jumped out of it as he got a closer look at her. He didn't say a word, knowing that Caroline would cut him off anyway.

"I'm like an assistant, secretary, anything you want. I can get my hands on." Caroline winked, nudging Klaus, stepping over his feet to get beside Bonnie, looping through arms together, pulling her forward. "This is Greta, she's like **the** housemaid. She keeps everything in check and makes sure whatever you need is here and if not here then she'll get it." Bonnie nodded, her eyebrows arched watching Caroline as she spoke, probably studying her, studying their home.

He felt Elijah step closer to his side, his arms folded behind his back. The door closed behind them and the men bustled about, putting the things away. Greta followed after Caroline and Bonnie; all three of them disappeared around a corner.

"You know, I forgot to add that she also thinks we asked for her when her father told you he was off."

Klaus's jaw tighten at his brother's words, one thing he hated was liars.

"Did you tell her that he gave _her_ away to _me_? I could have taken the car, taken the house that they stay in. I could have beat him up, paid for his hospital bill, and moved on. He offered her to _me._ He acts as if I'm Malcolm and his twisted family."

Elijah nodded once more, understanding where Klaus was coming from, but found no use in it. He patted his shoulder, before walking off once more, leaving Klaus standing there and all he could think about was Bennett and how he wanted too…

But he couldn't lose his cool. He would have to chill. He dug in his pockets for his phone, dialing in a number as he heard Caroline squeal once more. A soft smile spread across his features while the phone ranged. He strolled over, heading back up stairs, ready to get his jacket. They only had two hours before they would have to head over to Malcolm's.

"Lockwood, good of you to answer."

There was a rough grunt and some movement. Klaus chuckled, taking the steps slowly, enjoying his time.

"Whatcha want dude? Elijah already has me on a job and it's where I'm headed."

He heard a loud cough and then a creak of something closing before shuffling.

"Elijah? What does he have you doing? I want you to visit Mr. Bennett and rough him up."

There was a loud laugh and then more shuffling. "That's exactly what I was going to do. You don't have to pay me extra. I'll accept the thousand."

Klaus shook his head, remembering what his brother had told him, something in him snapped. He would **not** have Bennett get the easy way, knowing Tyler; he'd probably throw him around a bit, and if Bennett thought and told his daughter that ol' Klaus was a monster, a raping monster at that. He deserved everything that Klaus really wanted him to have.

"I'll pay you another thousand if you jump him. I want him hurting so bad that he needs to be in a coma for awhile, least it'll keep him off the streets begging for coke and what not."

"Whatever you say dude. I'll search his house as well. Your bro thinks he's up to something."

Klaus nodded, hanging up the call. His foot reaching the last top step and he turned, looking down at the entrance to his, sliding his phone back into his pocket, standing taller than before, all his notes from studying them earlier was running through his head.

He wasn't a monster. He wasn't cruel, but if he had to be. He would be.

And as he thought of that, he saw Bonnie, Caroline, and Greta come from around the corner downstairs and he couldn't help but feel sorry for Bonnie, knowing she probably had no say in this and that Caroline was telling her **everything** she could remember, since Caroline's thought jumped in her head like sheep. He sighed and noticed they were heading up the stairs. He felt his heart beat faster within his chest as Bonnie looked up and looked at him, curiosity and something he couldn't place in her eyes.

He wondered if that's how he looked as he looked back, because he was curious too.

* * *

><p>I'm going for sexual tension here, sparks flying through their eye sexing, let's hope I pulled it off. Thanks for all my new followers to the story, I will put a small pause so I can work on my Delena fanfics. Don't be scared to leave something. I don't mind.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Boy Meets Girl**

Author's Note: The spark. I love writing when the characters have spark. Here's the next chapter

* * *

><p>~/

Bonnie was amused and she never remembered meeting anyone like this, ever. Elena could talk, but she never rambled. She sometimes paused if collecting her thoughts and then continued, which Bonnie hadn't minded. It gave her time to collect her _own_ thoughts to tell Elena worth something listening too. But Caroline was rambling like no other person she had ever met, but it was fun. She didn't have to ask questions because Caroline answered them all, but the only question she really wanted to ask was about the scar that was on her face.

She didn't want to be rude, but it was the first thing that she noticed when Caroline had jumped down from the steps to greet her. When she smiled it covered most of it, but when she just looked, it showed the scar and how deep it had looked when she got it. Bonnie flinched inside, having the urge to touch Caroline's face and ask what was wrong, but she didn't know her well enough to comfort her and she wasn't sure if it _was _a big deal. Everyone else seemed perfectly fine with it.

_They've been here longer_

"Okay, so any questions?" Caroline turned to face Bonnie and she looked up, smiling as her green eyes scanned the upstairs bathroom that Caroline had led her too. They had passed at least four doors when they walked passed Klaus on the stairwell. Caroline had told her that she wanted her to see the left side. She had explained, well as much as Bonnie had caught, that all the rooms to the left was for the staff and the people that lived there. She even pointed out that there were two bathrooms, men's and women's. Caroline had also told her that the staff would handle whatever she needed and then changed the subject to show her the women's bathroom and it was like a big ol' spa.

There was a white tub with black sides, it was deep and huge. It reminded Bonnie of a pool or a hot tub, in front of the hot tub was a plasma screen TV. It was off; the remote was hanging on the wall beside it along with other things that Bonnie didn't recognize. There was two sinks with a long counter that had supplies for everything, it seemed like. The sinks were deep as well and the cabinets were wide and long. The floor was white and tiled, but it reminded her of glass because it was spotless. There was a window nearby and Bonnie had looked through it to see and was near passing out. The view of the side of the house was beautiful; there was a long garden and people outside picking up vegetables and what not. She had turned and wanted to dig through the drawers but decided not to. This wasn't _her_ bathroom. Her room was downstairs and she wouldn't even consider her room a room. It was almost as big as this bathroom.

"No, I don't. Wait" She was curious. Her mind couldn't stop jumping to Klaus. His bright blue eyes, his lips, his gaze, his posture, his body, and the look he gave her. He seemed interested, shocked that the fact of a crack head could make sure a thing as she. "How did you get the scar?" She paused, wanting to catch her words and ram them back into her mouth, but knew it was already too late. She looked over at Greta and found that she was smiling a bit, as if she wasn't afraid and then she turned her gaze to Caroline, who was smiling even wider as earlier.

"I was like you, Bonnie. I was given away and the man's wife didn't like the fact he was giving me attention. She scarred my face and my thighs. It's fine, don't be afraid to ask me anything."

Bonnie nodded, stepped closing, admiring the scar, then something inside her head clicked. "Wait, you were given away? What does that mean?"

There was a loud ringing, a constant tapping. Bonnie looked up and saw the TV flashing with the current time, it was a bit past two.

"Oh, I must prepare for the party later." Greta bowed before them both and rushed off, her dress brushing against the ground as she rushed out of the bathroom leaving them alone.

Caroline turned towards the door, looping her arm through Bonnie's to tug her gently out of the bathroom, wanting to head back downstairs so she could help Bonnie prepare for later. The ringing of the clock on the TV ringing before it soon quieted, turning off.

"My dad, he wanted to go to Vegas and marry his lawyer. I was a bit young, I couldn't watch the store by myself so he sent for someone to watch. They liked how I look and spoke to father. He gave me away and I haven't seen him since. I heard that he died. I hope he did." She nodded and closed her mouth.

Bonnie was a bit shocked by Caroline's words. There was _pain_ there, true pain and Bonnie couldn't help but wonder did her father give her away like Caroline's dad did?

But she couldn't let her thoughts linger when all she could think about was Klaus and the house, mostly Klaus. She couldn't get off his eyes and wished to see him again, so she could stare. She couldn't lie, the man was hot and just so…well he was probably as old as her father and she suddenly found it yucky to be crushing on a man that was her father's age. She calmed her nerves, pushing her thoughts back to the house and how the more they walked, the more wider it got. It was only when they were back at the stairs that she paused, looking down towards the right.

"Caroline, what are all of those rooms for?"

Caroline turned, stopping as well to crane her head to look. She laughed, it was soft and low. "That's where all the assistants sleep. There's my room, Elijah's, Klaus's, three guestrooms, and the room no one goes in." She turned back to Bonnie giving her a curt nod before stepping down the stairs, pulling Bonnie with her, Bonnie followed. She didn't want to trip and besides, her mind was on the room that no one goes in and why no one went in it.

/~/

Klaus paced his bedroom floor, his thoughts jumping as Caroline had. He wasn't sure whether to linger on Bonnie's face or her body. She was a beautiful woman; a voice like angels, her body was beyond gorgeous. He wanted his hands on her and god, just the thought of…

He groaned out loud, stomping his foot as his slacks tightened once more. He shook his head, mentally and physically, a bit thrown off, because he never felt this away about a female like he was with her. And it hadn't been long since his last conquest, he wasn't a total virgin. Him and Caroline had a mutual understanding and it had been a long time ago and surely didn't matter now. They both needed to be comforted and those nights when she creeped in his room because all she could think about was Malcolm's wife slicing her and all he wanted to escape from was his fears. It happened so long ago and he passed many women, women who wore the shortest things or nothing at all and he still couldn't find himself as _aroused_ as he now was.

He stopped pacing, giving himself a rest as he sat back on his bed, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. He slouched over, frowning slightly as he clasped his hands together. He heard a tap at the door, but left it alone. The sound of the tap he knew who it was and he honestly thought he had left.

"Klausy?" Damon said sing song like as he opened the door, poking his head inside, a glass of some sort of in his hands. He opened the door wider, leaning on the frame as he placed the cup to his lips, drinking it down, his legs crossed at his ankles, showing off his black boots.

"I thought you left." Klaus turned from Damon, going back to digging in his closet and hiding himself as best as possible, willing it away.

Damon shook his head, breaking his lips from the contact of the cup and grinning, his face twisted into amusement before he began to laugh, nearly choking on his drink. "I could never leave. I _have_ a guest room here. I am a guest, boss." He was taunting him.

"Damon not tonight, no playing games. This is all serious business. Stop fucking around." Klaus was bit angry, he was still mad about Clay saying that about him. He wasn't a monster as her father would hope her to think and then he found himself madder because he cared what a junkie thought, a fucking junkie. Not like it made any difference.

"Klaus, I'll keep telling you as I have been, don't worry about Malcolm. I, personally, think you _need_ to get laid. Ever tried Caroline? You know she's begging for your attention." Damon pushed himself off the frame of the door and stepped further into the room, closing the door behind him, fixing his position to lean against the dresser. His eyes glancing at the light up phone that was there, it was vibrating on top of the black like surface of the dresser, but Damon said nothing to Klaus about it. He was talking to him and whoever it was could probably call later.

Klaus turned back around to look at Damon with an arched brow as he glanced over his shoulder, slight anger spreading through his features. "Damon, don't tempt me. Everyone who needs to know about what happened between me and Caroline should already know what happened between me and Caroline. We slept together, countless times, and we talked it over. We're friends and who told you?"

Damon shrugged, placing the cup down to cross his arms over his chest, his muscles protruding from the top. "I have ways of knowing things that should not be known. I'm Damon Salvatore." He smirked, standing a bit taller.

Klaus rolled his eyes and pushed himself up to a stand, straightening out his clothes, heading over to his closet door, taking the jacket off the hanger to slide into it. "Get dressed, time flies by and I would like to not be late. Afterwards, we're having a dinner. Caroline wants Ms. Bennett to get used to the place. She wants her to feel like home."

Damon scoffed behind Klaus, watching him as he slipped into the jacket, his hand reaching out to grab for his cup to place it to his lips once again, shrugging, and his mind falling to something else, not caring at the moment.

"I'm being nice. You act like I've hit on her, not yet. I want her loosen up. She has to get to know the big family and all." His eyebrows came up to exaggerate his point and all Klaus could do was roll his own, waiting for his bulge to be no more as he turned around to fully face him.

There was another tap at the door and then it opened, revealing a man with spikey short brown hair and green eyes. His hand was on the knob and on the frame, poking his head inside.

"Klaus, Damon." His voice was soft as he acknowledged them both. "The cars are ready for a head start; it's a long drive, Malcolm's mansion and all." He looked down, his shoe falling between the small crack of the door.

"Stefan, escort your brother out, he's starting to find your dead father in his bourbon before he can find your deceased mother." Klaus dusted off his jacket, going over the cuffs to fix them, button them, his eyes training on the Salvatores that stood in his room.

"Klaus, I'm not even a bit drunk. You haven't _seen_ me drunk." Damon nodded, finishing off the drink with a quick gulp, pushing himself off the dresser, heading over towards the door, opening it wider so he could walk through. Stefan stepped back to let his brother leave. He held onto the door, still standing there. "Klaus, I can't be here for the dinner later. I have _business_ to tend to soon."

Klaus turned to Stefan, nodding as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Alright, handle your _business_ and tell her I said hello." He chuckled softly, shaking his head as Stefan nodded, pulling back from the door, closing it shut behind him and all Klaus could think about in that mere second was how lonely he felt as he stood there and then _her_ green eyes came into view and he suddenly, oddly, felt better.

Weird.

/~/

"What's this dinner about anyway? If I can ask" Bonnie raised her arms over her head, as Caroline fixed the dress she was wearing. Bonnie had to catch herself to not giggle as Caroline's fingers ran over her sides, making sure the small bow that came with the dress, was tied in the back, tightly. One thing that Bonnie discovered as her and Caroline became 'besties' was that Caroline was out spoken and loud with her choice of dress. Whereas, Bonnie like to keep as much of skin she could, covered. It wasn't that big of an issue towards Caroline. She shrugged with the same smile, well it was more toned down since earlier, and decided to show some skin, since the dress went all the way down to her knees. Bonnie said it was fine when Caroline had asked if it was manageable because she didn't want Bonnie to feel uncomfortable and she hadn't. She felt more beautiful than she ever thought she could.

"I told you." Caroline's smile began to get wider as they stood in the full length mirror in Bonnie's room. It was a dark blue and hung on the wall, most of it touched the floor, but didn't. Bonnie looked in the mirror and over her and Caroline's shoulder at the rest of her bedroom. It seemed while Caroline and Greta showed her around, the other staff had moved her bags and put up her clothes as well as her things, leaving a note for her to arrange as she liked. "You can ask me anything. I don't bite. I'm starting to like you. When you are with me, fear nothing." Caroline gave her a firm nod, her eyebrow arching with a slight grin, leaning over towards the dresser, grabbing for a brush and comb, weaving her way through Bonnie's dark locks. "The dinner is for you to feel more at home. I don't want you to completely replace your life or change to fit us. I can't stand fake women and I _will _say something if I assume you are that way."

Bonnie bent her head a bit down as Caroline raked the comb and brush through her hair, her soft ends tickling the back of her neck. She giggled at the sensation, never ever finding herself to giggle with a strange person grooming her hair. She actually never felt so pampered in her entire life.

There was a mutual silence between them; while Caroline brushed her hair, brushing her ends in spirals and Bonnie staying quiet, letting Caroline move her to her liking to finish.

It was only for a soft tap at the door for Caroline to stop and look up causing Bonnie to do the same.

She scowled, as Damon stood there. He was wearing a nice black tux. His hair combed back, off his face. Bonnie couldn't argue that he was a gorgeous man, but she felt odd around him and his first impression on her wasn't a good one.

"Blondie, you look naked." He smirked, his arms crossed over his chest as eyed them both and for the first time Bonnie actually truly looked at Caroline and noticed her dress and wondered why she hadn't looked before. Caroline _was_ naked. She could see her nipples, they were hard. She looked away embarrassed, telling herself she was such an idiot for not noticing.

"I am naked, Damon, now leave. I'm not done with her hair and I want it perfect."

Damon rolled his eyes, his eyes slightly darker as he continued to stare at Caroline's lack or unlack of dress almost forgetting that Bonnie was there.

"Caroline, the cars are ready so finish. Me and you get to ride together, how pleasant does that sound, Barbie?"

Caroline shushed him away with a quick move of her hand, moving around Bonnie, since she turned away, to finish her spirals. Damon lingered there a bit longer. His eyes falling on Bonnie, taking in her dress, tilting his head to the side as he leaned on the door, watching the exchange between them, curious; well slightly.

"Bennett, you'll be riding with Klaus and his brother. I do _hope_ you have a good time." He grinned, pushing himself off the door before leaving them alone. Bonnie watched him, leave, confused, wondering what exactly he meant.

"Don't worry about Damon. He's picking on you like he does everyone. Klaus and Elijah won't do anything that you are uncomfortable with. I swear that on my life." She continued to turn Bonnie's hair into spirals of waves and all Bonnie could do was stay quiet because she was trying to gather information that she knew already, together in her head and she wondered if she _would_ have a good time. And found that her stay here wouldn't be so bad. She hoped. "Plus, we'll have fun. Music and food then more food, it's a party."

Caroline laughed a bit, sounding like she was looking forward to what she was used too and Bonnie couldn't help but find herself asking or wanting to ask more questions.

But couldn't seem to fit them in words or a sentence or let them spill from her lips. She was stuck; her mind was rolling, sorting out old information with new. She still couldn't get passed Klaus though, the more she thought of him, the more she wanted to….speak to him, learn more about him, so she could file him away in her mind and yes it sounded crazy, but if she was going to stay there with them. She wanted her mind at peace, for once.


End file.
